Dragonswan
by jungri27
Summary: berbaikhatilah kepada naga karena kau renyah kalau dipanggang dan lejat bila diberi saus. Yunjae GS not like not read
1. Chapter 1

_DRAGONSWAN_

_(Remake by Sherrilyn Kenyon)_

_Jungri27 _

_Rate T menuju M_

_Paranormal Romance_

_Yunjae (GS) and other_

_Part 1_

_Richmond, Virginia_

"_**berbaikhatilah kepada naga karena kau renyah kalau di panggang dan lezat diberi saus"**_

Dr. Jaejoong MacRae berhenti mencatat lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sewaktu mendengarkan komentar aneh itu. Ia sudah memandangi Permadani Naga yang terkenal selamaa berjam-jam, berusaha manafsirkan symbol-simbol Inggris Kuno-nya, dan selama itu tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya. Dari buku catatan lalu menoleh.

Tidak ada hingga sekarang.

Dengan ekspresi terjengkelnya, Jaejoong mengangkat penanya dari catatan lalu menoleh.

Kemudian ia terkesiap.

Bukan pria kecil yang menyebalkan yang ada di sini. Pria yang ia lihat bak dewa dan teramat seksi, mendominasi ruangan museum dengan aura kehadiran yang sangat kuat hingga ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin pria itu mamasuki gedung tanpa membuat gedung ini berguncang sampai fondasinya.

Di sepanjang hidupnya Jaejoong belum pernah melihat pria yang seperti itu ataupun senyum menggoda yang pria itu tujukan kepadanya.

Astaga, ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

Dengan tinggi badan lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, pria itu menjulang jika dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang tingginya sedang-sedang saja. Rambut hitam panjang pria itu di kuncir ekor kuda dengan rapi, dan ia memakai jas hitam pas badan yang mahal serta mantel tebal yang terkesan bertolak belakang dengan rambutnya yang nyentrik namun sangat serasi denan aura megahnya.

Tapa yang paling mencolok adalah tato yang menyelubungi sisi kiri wajahnya. Berwarna hijau tua pudar, tato itu bergelung dan melingkari dari garis rambutnya sampai ke dagunya seperti sebuah symbol kuno.

Pada orang lain tato semacam itu pasti terlihat aneh atau janggal, tapi pria itu menyandangnya dengan anggun dan gagah layaknya warisan yang patut dibanggakan.

Namun yang paling memikat Jaejoong adalah mata pria itu. Dengan warna hitam pekat yang indah, mata itu sarat akan kecerdasan hangat dan vitalitas yang membuatnya tidak dapat bernapas.

Senyum lebar pria itu tampak kekanak-kanakan sekaligus bejat dan dibingkai oleh lesung pipit menawan yang mempesona Jaejoong. "Aku membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata, ya?"

Jaejoong menyukai suara pria itu, yang di sertai oleh aksen yang tidak ia kenal. Aksen tersebut terdengar seperti perpaduan unik dari aksen Inggris dan Yunani. Belum lagi, rendah dan provokatif.

"Tidak juga," sahut jaejoong, melawan keinginan untuk membalas senyum pria itu. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa kau berkata seperti itu."

Pria itu mengangkat bahu bidangnya dengan acuh tak acuh sementara pandangan mata sebuas naganya di turunkan ke bibir Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mau menjilatnya. Lebih parah lagi, tatapan panjang pria itu membuat gelombang gairah melandanya.

Sekonyong-konyong, udara di ruangan kaca kecil ini terasa sangat panas sehingga Jaejoong setengah menyangka jendela-jendela galeri akan berkabut.

Pria itu melipat tangan dengan santai di belakang punggungnya, namun sepertinya ia siap beraksi, seolah ia sudah sigap dan waspada untuk menghadapi siapa pun yang mengancamnya.

Kesan yang sangat aneh…

Ketika pria itu berbicara lagi, suara randahnya tardengar lebih menggoda dan menarik daripada sebelumnya, nyaris terkesan seolah ia sedang merapal suatu mantra gaib untuk Jaejoong. "keningmu dikerutkan dalam-dalam selagi kau memandangi permadani itu, jadi aku bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa kalau kerutan itu digantikan oleh seulas senyum."

Oh, pria itu menarik. Dan agak terlalu percaya diri akan daya tariknya, kalau melihat gaya berdirinya yang arogan. Pasti ia bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jaejoong menelan ludah karena pemikiran tersebut sambil melihat _jumper _korduroi cokelat dan pinggulnya, yang tidak terlalu menarik (come on its your opinion not we ar, you ar ferfect). Ia merasa bukan wanita yang bisa menarik perhatian pria seperti ini. Ia sudah beruntung kalau penampilan rata-ratanya bisa membuatnya dilirik dua kali.

Mr. Fantasi ini pasti kalah taruhan atau semacamnya. Karena apa lagi pria ini mau bicara dengannya?

Namun, ada bahaya, intrik, dan kekuatan yang melingkupi pria itu. Tapi tidak ada kepalsuan. Pria itu tampak tulus dan, anehnya, tertarik kepadanya.

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Yah, begini," kata Jaejoong, bergeser ke kiri selangkah sambil menutup bukunya dan menyelipkan penanya ke jilidan spiralnya. "Aku tidak terbiasa mengobrol dengan orang asing, jadi permisi dulu…"

"Yunho."

Terkejut karena respons pria itu, Jaejoong tertegun lalu mendongak. "Apa?"

"Namaku Yunho." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Jaejoong. "Yunho Kattalakis. Kau?"

_Sangat terpukau dan terheran-heran karena kau mau bicara denganku._

Jaejoong mengerjap mengusir pemikiran tersebut. "Jaejoong" jawabnya sebelum ia bisa mengendalikan diri.

Mata Yunho membakar Jaejoong sementara seulas senyum simpul tersungging di ujung bibir indah itu dan ia memamerkan lesung pipitnya sekilas. Ada aura maskulin tak tergambarkan di sekeliling Yunho yang seolah berkata bahwa ia jauh lebih cocok berada di medan perang ketimbang terkungkung di museum ini.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang dingin ke dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar dan hangat. "Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Yunho mengecup buku-buku jemari Jaejoong seperti seorang kesatria egagah berani dari jaman dahulu kala. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang begitu merasakan napas Yunho yang panas dikulitnya, merasakan bibir Yunho yang hangat di jemarinya. Ia harus berusaha keras agar tidak mengerang karena kenikmatannya.

Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini -seperti wanita berharga yang harus ditaklukkan.

Anehnya, ia merasa cantik di dekat Yunho. Diinginkan.

"Katakan padaku, Jaejoong," kata Yunho, melepaskan tangan Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke permadani. "Apa yang membuatmu sangat tertarik kepada benda ini?"

Jaejoong kembali memandangi permadani itu dan sulaman rumit yang menyelubungi kain linennya yang sudah menguning. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat masih kecil, ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada mahakarya kuno ini. Ia menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mempelajari fable naga mendetail yang diawali oleh kelahiran seorang bayi lelaki dan seekor naga, lalu berlanjut di sepanjang kain yan terbentang sampai tiga meter ini.

Para cendikiawan menulis panjang lebar, memaparkan teori-teori mereka tentang asal-usulnya. Jaejoong sendiri sudah merampungkan disertai mengenai topic tersebut, berusaha mengaitkan dengan kisah King Arthur atau tradisi Kelt.

Tidak ada yang tau dari mana permadani itu berasal atau bahkan cerita apa yang berhubungan dengannya. Malah, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan antara naga dan sang pejuang.

Itulah yang paling membuat Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kuharap aku tahu bagaimana kisah itu barakhir"

Yunho menegangkan rahangnya. "Ceritanya belum berakhir. Pertempuran antara naga dan pria itu masih berlanjut sampai berlanjut sampai hari ini."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi kepada Yunho. Kelihatannya Yunho serius. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kenapa?" cetus yunho dengan riang. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Katakan saja kalau aku sangat ragu."

Yunho maju selangkah, dan lagi-lagi aura kehadirannya ang maskulin dan kuat membuat Jaejoong kewalahan dan tersentak gairah.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau sangat ragu," kata Yunho, suaranya hanya lebih keras sedikit daripada geraman pelan dan rendah. "Kira-kira apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantumu percaya?"

Seharusnya ia melangkah mundur, Jaejoong tahu itu. Namun ia tidak bisa membuat kakinya bekerja sama. Aroma Yunho yang segar dan kuat menyerbu kepalanya dan melemahkan lututnya.

Ada apa di dalam diri Yunho yang membuatnya ingin berdiri di sini sambil mengobrol bersama pria itu?

Oh, persetan dengan mengobrol. Yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan adalah bercinta dengan Yunho. Menangkupkan wajah tampan Yunho lalu mencium bibir bibir Yunho sampai ia mabuk karena rasa pria itu.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

_Mayday. Mayday._

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Tanya jaejoong, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran tak senonohnya. "Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang suka mempelajari relik-relik abad pertengahan"

Kilat usil melintas di mata Yunho. "aku kesini untuk mencurinya"

TBC

Jang jang jang jeje balik lagi sama ff yunjae kali ini jeje remake novel milik Sherrilyn Kenyon ynag berjudul DRAGONSWAN yukkkk kasih masukan dan kritikannn,bagi penulissss hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

_DRAGONSWAN_

_(Remake by Sherrilyn Kenyon)_

_Jungri27 _

_Rate T menuju M_

_Paranormal Romance_

_Yunjae (GS) and other_

Bales review

lipminnie : maunya giman hayoo ?

MyBabyWonKyu : ini udah lanjut kok chingu

MaxMin : hayoo bohong apa nggak?

Jongindo : ini udah chap 2nya

_Part 2_

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Tanya jaejoong, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran tak senonohnya. "Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang suka mempelajari relik-relik abad pertengahan"

Kilat usil melintas di mata Yunho. "aku kesini untuk mencurinya"

Jaejoong mendengus sewaktu membayangkannya, meskipun sesuatu di dalam dirinya berkata bahwa tidak terlalu sulit mempercayai penjelasan tersebut. "benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa lagi aku ke sini."

"Benar, untuk apa lagi?"

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang menariknya dengan amat kuat di dalam diri wanita ini. Ia sedang terlibat di dalam perkara serius yang membutuhkan seluruh perhatiannya, namun dengan segenap kemampuannya sekalipun, ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat rambut cokelat madunya sehingga rambutnya terurai dalam gelombang-gelombang yang liar dari sebuah jepitan perak yang berpola Wales. Beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari jepitan hingga membingkai wajahnya dengan tidak beraturan seolah helai-helai itu meiliki kehendaknya sendiri.

Yunho ingin sekali membebaskan rambut itu dan merasakannya meluncur di jemarinya lalu menyapukannya di dada telanjangnya.

Yunho menurunkan pandangannya ke tubuh Jaejoong yang molek dan sintal lalu menahan senyum. Kemeja biru tua Jaejoong tidak terkancing dengan baik dan kaos kaki Jaejoong tidak serasi.

Tapi, Jaejoong membuatnya gila dengan gairah.

Jaejoong bukanlah jenis wanita yang biasanya menarik perhatiannya, namun…

Ia tertarik oleh Jaejoong dan mata hitam wanita itu yang memamerkan keingintahuan serta kecerdasan yang hangat. Ia ingin mencicipi bibir Jaejoong yang ranum dan lembab, menyurukkan wajahnya ke cekungan leher Jaejoong di mana ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh wanita itu.

Ia sungguh mendambakan Jaejoong. Hasrat tersebut di lahirkan oleh keputusasaan yang mendalam hingga ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya tidak menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya sekarang dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Sejak dulu ia bukanlah pria yang bisa menolak kenikmatan jasmani-apalagi kalau binatang buas di dalam dirinya sudah tergugah. Dan wanita ini menggugah bagian berbahaya dari dirinya itu hingga ke tingkat yang mengkhawatirkan.

Ia masuk ke museum hanya karena ingin mempelajari tata letaknya untuk nanti malam dan mencari tahu di mana mereka memajang permadaninya. Ia tidak mencari wanita yang bisa menemaninya menghabiskan malam yang sepi hingga ia bisa pulang ke tempat di mana ia akan… yah, kesepian lagi.

Akan tetapi, ia masih harus melalui waktu berjam-jam sebelum bisa pergi. Waktu berjamjam yang lebih ia suka ia habiskan dengan menatap mata Jaejoong ketimbang menunggu di kamar hotelnya.

"Apa kau mau minum bersamaku?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong terlihat kaget sewaktu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.. tapi sepertinya Yunho memang memiliki pengaruh seperti itu kepada jaejoong. Jaejoong gugup di dekat Yunho, agak canggung, dan Yunho ingin meredakan kegelisahan itu.

"Aku tidak mau keluar bersama pria yang tidak kukenal."

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku kalau tidak…"

"Sungguh, Mr. Kat…"

"Yunho."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala kepada Yunho. "Kau keras kepala, ya?"

_Tunggu sampai kau mengenalku._

Menenangkan predator di dalam dirinya, Yunho memasukkan tangan ke kantong agar tidak meraih Jaejoong dan membuat wanita itu ketakutan. "Agaknya itu sudah tertanam di dalam diriku. Kalau melihat sesuatu yang kuinginkan, aku pasti akan menegejarnya."

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengarnya, lalu memandang Yunho dengan sorot curiga. "mengapa kau ingin mengobrol denganku?"

Yunho terperangah mendengar penyataan Jaejoong. "My Lady, apa kau tidak punya cermin?"

"Punya, taapi bukan cermin ajaib." Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa khas spesiasnya, Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong.

"Dengar, JaeJoong" kata Yunho dengan lembut. "Sepertinya aku sudah membuat kekeliruan. Aku hanya…" Ia terdiam lalu berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menahan Jaejoong bersamanya lebih lama lagi.

Jaejoong melihat tangan Yunho yang masih memegangi siikunya. Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong, walaupun seuruh bagian dari jiwanya berteriak agar ia menahan Jaejoong di sebelahnya, apa pun resikonya. Jaejoong memiliki keinginan sendiri. Dan hukum pertama dari kaumnya tebersit di benak Yunho : Semua yang diserahkan oleh wanita tidakah berarti kecuali kalau ia menyerahkannya karena keinginannya sendiri.

Yunho tidak mau melanggar hukum itu.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari menenangkan bagian binatang dari dirinya yang menginginkan Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan hak ataupun hukum, bagian dari dirinya yang menggeram dengan hasrat yang begitu ganas hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

Yunho memaksa bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum menawan. "Kelihatannya kau orang yang sangat baik, dan orang yang seperti dirimu sangat sedikit jumlahnya di dunia ini. Jadi… aku ingin menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit bersamamu. Mungkin kebaikanmu akan menular."

Jaejoong tertawa di luar kehendaknya.

"Ah," goda Yunho, "jadi kau _bisa_ tersenyum juga."

"Aku bisa tersenyum."

"Apa kau mau menemaniku?" desak Yunho. "Ada sebuah restoran di sudut jalan. Kita bisa berjalan kesana, di hadapan seluruh dunia. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menggigit kecuali kalau kau memintanya."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi sekilas karena Yunho dan selera humornya yang aneh. Ada apa di dalam diri Yunho yang membuatnya sangat menarik? Itu wajar. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Dengar, aku bersumpah aku bukan psikotik. Mungkin eksentrik dan idiosinkratik tapi psikotik bukan."

Jaejoong tetap tidak yakin. "Kurasa penjara di penuhi oleh pria yang berkata seperti itu kepada wanita."

"Aku _tidak akan _menyakiti wanita, apalagi kau."

Ada ketulusan mendalam pada suara Yunho sehingga Jaejoong mempercayainya. Yang lebih menyakinkan lagi, Jaejoong tidak merasakan firasat apa pun, tidak ada suara pelan di dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya kabur.

Alih-alih, Jaejoong tertarik kepada Yunho dan merasakan suatu ketulusan yang amat aneh dari sosok pria itu, nyaris tetkesan seolah ia memang harus mnghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho. "Di sudut jalan?"

"Benar." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo. Aku janji aku akan menyembunyikan taringku dan menggunakan kemampuanku dalam mengendalikan pikiran."

Jaejoong belum pernah berbuat seperti ini di sepenjang hidupnya. Ia jenis wanita yang harus sudah lama mengenal seorang pria sebelum mempertimbangkan jakan kencan.

Namun ia mendapati dirinya sudah mengenakan mantel dan meletakkan tangannya di lekuk tangan Yunho, di mana ia merasakan otot yang snagat kencang dan berbentuk bagus hingga membuatnya tersentak.

Dari lengan itu, Jajoong tahu jas hitam dan mantel modis Yunho menyembunyikan tubuh yang luar biasa.

"Kau kelihatan sangat berbeda," kata Jaejoong sewaktu Yunho membawanya keluar dari ruangan. "Sesuatu dalam dirimu sangat mengingatkanku kepada Dunia Lama."

Yunho membuka kaca yang mngarah ke serambi museum. "Dunia Lama?"

"Tapi, kau sangat modern."

"Seorang pria Renaisans yang terperangkap di antara berbagai budaya."

"Apa kau seperti itu?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong denagn sorot usil. "Jujur?"

"Ya"

"Aku ini pembunuh naga"

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yunho mendengus. "Kau tidak percaya padaku lagi."

"Katakan saja bahwa aku tidak heran kau bilang kau mau mencuri permadani tadi. Kurasa tidak ada banyak panggilan untuk membunuh mahkluk buas dari mitologi, apalagi pada masa kini."

Maata hitam itu menggoda Jaejoong dengan kejam. "Kau tidak percaya pada naga?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau skiptis sekali."

"Aku praktis"

Yunho menjilat giginya sementara seulas senyum tanggung yang terkesan licik mengembang di bibirnya. Seorang wanita praktis yang tidak percaya pada naga nmempelajari permadani naga dan mengenakan kemeja yang tidak terkancing dengan baik. Pasti tidak ada lagi wanita yang seperti Jaejoong di zaman atau tempat mana pun. Dan Jaejoong memiliki pengaruh yang aneh terhadap tubuhnya.

Yunho sudah mengeras karena Jaejoong, padahal mereka hamper tidak bersentuhan. Genggaman Jaejoong di lengannya ringan dan lembut, seolah wanita itu siap meninggalkannya kapan saja.

Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, dan sungguh mengejutkan baginya.

Sebagai seorang penyendiri, ia hanya berinteraksi dengan orang lain kalau kebutuhan fisik sudah mengalahkan kecintaannya terhadap kesendirian. Pada saat itu pun, hubungan-hubungan yang ia jalin sangat singkat dan terbatas. Ia berhubungan dengan kekasihnya selama satu malam, memastikan mereka sama-sama terpuaskan, kemudian dia cepat-cepat kembali kedunianya yang terasing.

Yunho tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Tidak pernah mau mengenal seorang wanita lebih jauh dari namanya dan bagaimana ia suka di sentuh. Tapi Jaejoong berbeda. Yunho menyukai irama suara Jaejoong dan bagaimana mata jaejoong berbinar ketika bicara. Yang terutama, ia menyukai bagaimana senyum Jaejoong membuat wajah itu berseri-seri saat memandangnya.

TBC

Apa ceritanya membosankan krena reviewnya sedikit tapi nggak papa buat yang sudah baca dan review Ri-chan ucapin makasihh


	3. Chapter 3

_DRAGONSWAN_

_(Remake by Sherrilyn Kenyon)_

_Jungri27 _

_Rate T menuju M_

_Paranormal Romance_

_Yunjae (GS) and other_

_Balas review _

_Kyuracho : ini udah di lanjutt semoga suka_

_MyBabyWonkyu : pensaran ya sma Ri-chan juga /plak_

_Onkey shipper04: jinjaaa doain ya Ri-chan nggak dablek buat lanjutin /dihajarmasa_

_Fitsoniaaa :okeee terima kasih semnagtnya _

_Guest :ini aku panjangin 50% dr chap kemrin kkkkk_

_Lipminnie : ini udh panjang kan?_

_c.c : oke semangt juga Reviewnya ne_

_Rly. : he eh bahaya siap2 hati di curi ,ll biasa jual mahal dulu merek_

Part 3

Yunho tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Tidak pernah mau mengenal seorang wanita lebih jauh dari namanya dan bagaimana ia suka di sentuh. Tapi Jaejoong berbeda. Yunho menyukai irama suara Jaejoong dan bagaimana mata jaejoong berbinar ketika bicara. Yang terutama, ia menyukai bagaimana senyum Jaejoong membuat wajah itu berseri-seri saat memandangnya.

Dan suara tawa Jaejoong… Yunho tidak yakin para malaikat dapat menghasilkan melodi yang lebih merdu lagi.

Yunho membuka pintu menuju ke restoran yang gelap dang memeganginya untuk Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong masuk. Selagi Jaejoong melewatinya, Yunho membiarkan pandangannya menjelajahi bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuhnya pun semakin mengeras.

Yunho rela melakukan apa saja demi bisa memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang hangat dan telanjang agar ia bisa membelai lekuk-lekuknya yang sintal, menggigit kulit leher Jaejoong, lalu mendekap Jaejoong selagi ia memasuki tubuh Jaejoong dalam-dalam dengan perlahan sementara wanita itu menggelinjang karena sentuhannya.

Yunho memaksakan diri untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan bicara dengan pemilik restaurant. Ia mengirim perintah mental kepada wanita tak di kenal itu untuk mengantar mereka ke sudut yang terpencil. Ia menginginkan privasi bersama Jaejoong.

Ia sungguh berharap ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong lebih cepat. Ia sudah berada di kota terkutuk ini selama seminggu penuh, menantikan kesempatan untuk pulang, di mana kalaupun bukan kehangatan yang nyaman, ia setidaknya memiliki keakraban yang nyaman. Ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya di kota ini sendirian, menyusuri jalan-jalan dengan resah sambil menunggu.

Jaejoong mengikuti wanita itu berjalan, tapi tetap merasakan keberadaan Yunho di belakangnya-merasakan sorot mata panas bak mata predator yang Yunho tujukan ke tubuhnya dan bagaimana Yunho seperti ingin melahapnya.

Tapi yang lebih mengherankan adalah fakta bahwa ia juga ingin melahap _Yunho._ Belum pernah ada pria yang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang wanita atau membuatnya ingin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menjelajahi tubuh pria itu dengan serta mulutnya.

"kau gugup lagi," kata Yunho setelah mereka duduk di sudut gelap yang terletak di bagian belakang bar.

Jaejoong mengangkat pandangannya dari menu untuk menatap mata emas kehijauan yang mengingatkannya kepada binatang buas yang berbahaya. "Kau peka sekali."

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong . "Aku pernah mendengar tuduhan yang lebih parah lagi."

"Aku percaya," Jaejoong balas menggoda. Malah, Yunho memiliki aura seorang berandalan. Berbahaya, garang, menggoda. "Apa kau benar-benar pencuri?"

"Coba kau definisikan arti _Pencuri._"

Jaejoong tertawa walaupun ia tidak tahu Yunho sedang bercanda atau serius.

"Coba katakan," ujar Yunho saat pelayan membawakan minuman mereka, "apa pekerjaanmu, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada pelayan yang mengantar Coke-nya, kemudian menoleh kepada Yunho untuk melihat tanggapan pria itu terhadap pekerjaannya. Sebagian besar pria agak terintimidasi oleh pekerjaanya, meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu alasannya. "Aku dosen sejarah di University of Virginia."

"Mengesankan," cetus Yunho, wajahnya tampak benar-benar tertarik. "Ke mengkhususkan diri pada kebudayaan dan zaman apa?"

Jaejoong heran Yunho mengetahui sesuatu mengenai pekerjaannya. "Kebanyakan Inggris pra-Normandia."

"Ah. _Hwᴂt wē Gār-Dena in gear-dagum Þēod-cyninga Þrym gefrūnon, hū ðā ᴂÞhellingas ellen fremedon."_

Jaejoong terperangah mendengar bahasa Inggris Kuno Yunho. Yunho melafalkannya seolah itu bahasa ibu pria itu. Bayangkan seorang pria begitu tampan mengetahui subjek yang sangat berarti baginya.

Jaejoong menawarkan terjemahannya. "Para Spear-Dane pergi dalam hitungan hari dan para raja yang memperintah mereka memiliki keberanian serta keagungan. Kami pernah mendengar tantang aksi-aksi heroic para pangeran itu."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala kepada jaejoong. "Kau mengenal _Beowulf _dengan baik.

"Aku mempelajari bahasa Inggris Kuno secara mendalam, yang mengingat pekerjaanku, tidak mengejutkan lagi. Tapi kau tidak seperti ahli sejarah di mataku."

"Memang bukan. Sebenarnya, aku ini semacam pemain sandiwara."

Pantas saja Yunho berpenampilan seperti itu. Sekarang keberadaannya di museum dan sikap berwibawanya menjadi masuk akal bagi Jaejoong.

"Apakah studimu tentang Abad Pertengahan yang membuatmu datang ke museum hari ini?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku sudah mempelajari itu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku mau menjadi orang yang akhirnya mengungkapkan misteri yang ada di baliknya."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Siapa yang membuatnya dan mengapa? Dari mana ceritanya berasal. Malah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana museum mendapatkannya atau dari siapa permadani itu dibeli."

Jawaban langsung Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut. "Mereka membelinya pada tahun 1926 dari seorang kolektor anonim dengan harga lima puluh ribu dolar. Permadaninya di buat oleh seorang wanita yang bernama Antiphone di Inggris pada abad ketujuh. Ceritanya tentang kakek dan saudara lelaki kakeknya serta perjuangan kekal mereka di antara kebaikan dan kejahatan."

Sorot mata Yunho tampak sangat tulus sehingga Jaejoong hamper bisa mempercayainya. Anehnya, itu masuk akal, karena permadaninya tidak menunjukkan akhir cerita.

Tapi Jaejoong tahu lebih dari itu. "Antiphone, ya?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak mempecayai semua yang kukatakan kepadamu, kan?"

"Well, Sir," cetus Jaejoong dengan usil dan menirukan aksen Inggris. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, tapi sebagai seorang ahli sejarah aku harus berpegang pada fakta. Apa kau punya bukti tentang si Antiphone atau transaksinya?"

"Punya, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak yakin kau akan berterima kasih kalau aku memperlihatkannya kepadamu."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Itu akan membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati."

Jaejoong duduk bersandar sewaktu mendengarnya, tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menanggapinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada pria yang duduk di depannya ini. Yunho terus-menerus membuatnya gelisah sambil memancingnya menghampiri bahaya yang di hadirkan oleh pria itu. Memancingnya hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Mereka tidak bicara selagi makanan di sajikan di meja.

Sewaktu mereka makan, Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho. Cahaya lilin di bar menari-nari di mata Yunho, membuat mata itu menyala bagaikan mata kucing. Tangan pria yang terbiasa bekerja keras-tangan Yunho memiliki citra kaya dan terhormat, citra pria berkuasa yang menentukan peraturannya sendiri.

Yunho benar-benar misteri, dikotomi berjalan yang membuat Jaejoong merasa aman sekaligus terancam.

"Katakan padaku, Jaejoong," ujar Yunho tiba-tiba, "apa kau suka mengejar?"

"Kadang-kadang. Tapi risetlah yang paling kusukai. Aku suka membongkar manuskrip-manuskip kuno dan berusaha menyusun kepingan-kepingan masa lalu."

Yunho tertawa singkat. "Jangan tersinggung, tapi kedengarannya itu membosankan."

"Kurasa membunuh naga jauh lebih focus pada tindakannya."

Jaejoong menyeka mulutnya sambil memperhatikan Yunho makan dengan tata cara Eropa yang sempurna. Yunho sangat beradab, namun anehnya terkesan barbar. "Jado bagaimana caranya kau membunuh naga?"

"Dengan pedang yang sangat tajam."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala kepada Yunho. "Ya, tapi apa kau memanggilnya keluar? Apa kau mendatanginya…?"

"Cara yang paling mudah adalah mengendap-endap mendekatinya."

"Dan berdoa semoga dia tidak bangun?"

"Yah, akan lebih menantang kalau dia bangun."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sangat tertarik pada kejenakaan Yunho yang menular itu. Apalagi agaknya Yunho tidak memperhatikan wanita di sekeliling mereka melirik pria itu sambil makan. Seolah Yunho hanya bisa melihatnya.

Biasanya, Jaejoong payah dalam urusan pria-wanita ini. Pacar terakhirnya, seorang wartawan di Washington D.C., telah mengajarinya baik-baik tentang setiap kecacatan pribadi dan fisik yang ia miliki. Hal terakhir yang ia cari adalah hubungan lain di mana ia tidak seimbang dengan pria.

Untuk hubungan cinta berikutnya, ia menginginkan seseorang yang seperti dirinya-seorang ahli sejarah berpenampilan rata-rata yang berfokus pada riset. Sejoli yang seia sekata.

Ia tidak mencari orang asing seksi nan misterius yang membuat darahnya mendidih dengan gairah.

_Jaejoong, dengarkan dirimu sendiri dan apa yang kau katakan! Kau tidak waras kalau tidak menginginkan pria ini!_

Mungkin. Tapi hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi kepadanya.

"Kau tahu," kata Jaejoong kepada Yunho, "aku terus-menerus mendapat firasat aneh yang berkata bahwa kau akan membawaku ke suatu tempat setelah ini lalu mengikatku dalam keadaan bugil agar teman-temanmu bisa meneertawaiku."

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Jaejoong. "Apa itu sering terjadi kepadamu?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah, tapi mala mini bisa di jadikan episode _Twilight Zone."_

" Aku janji tidak ada suara Rod Serling yang menjadi narrator. Kau aman bersamaku."

Dan karena suatu alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Jaejoong percaya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya dengan makan malam dan juga percakapan terbaik di sepanjang hidupnya. Yunho sangat mudah diajak bicara. Lebih parah lagi, Yunho menyulut hormone-hormonnya.

Semakin lama mereka bersama dan semakin banyak tawa yang mereka bagi, semakin luar biasa pula Yunho jadinya.

Jaejoong melihat jam tanganya dan terkesiap. "Apa kau tahu kalau sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam?"

Yunho melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku benci harus mengakhiri ini cepat-cepat," kata Jaejoong, meletakkan serbetnya di meja lalu memundurkan kursinya, "tapi aku harus pergi… kalau tidak aku tidak akan mendapatkan taksi untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."

Yunho meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di lengan Jaejoong untuk menahan Jaejoong di meja. "Bagaiman kalau kau kuantar pulang?"

Jaejoong sudah mau memprotes, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak. Setelah malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, anehnya ia merasa tenang di dekat Yunho. Pria itu memiliki aura yang sangat terbuka dan mengundang.

Yunho seperti seorang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak di jumpai.

"Oke," kata Jaejoong, rileks.

Yunho membayar makanan mereka. Kemudian ia membantu jaejoong bangun dan memakai mantel, lalu membawa wanita itu keluar dari restoran.

Jaejoong tidak bicara selagi mereka berjalan menuju mobil Yunho yang ada di ujung jalan, tapi ia merasakan kehadiran Yunho yang magnetik serta maskulin.

Walaupun tidak popular, Jaejoong sudah sering berkencan si sepanjang hidupnya. Ia pernah punya sejumplah pacar dan bahkan seorang tunangan, tapi tak seorang pun dari mereka yang pernah membuatnya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan karena orang asing ini.

Seolah Yunho melingkupi suatu bagian dari jiwanya yang hilang.

_Hah, kau sudah gila_

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Jaejoong berhenti sebentar ketika mereka sudah hampir sampai di Lexus abu-abu Yunho yang mewah. "Wow, ada yang punya mobil keren."

Mengedipkan mata dengan genit kepada Jaejoong, Yunho membukakan pintu mobil. "Yah, aku mau saja berubah menjadi naga dan menerbangkanmu pulang, tapi firasatku berkata bawha kau pasti akan protes."

"Tentu saja. Kurasa sisikmu akan melukai kulitku."

"Benar. Belum lagi, aku pernah mendapat pelajaran bahwa pihak militer pasti akan mengejarmu. Kau tahu, pesawat jet tempur sulit di hindari kalau rentang sayapmu selebar dua belas meter." Yunho menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke sisi pengemudi.

Jaejoong tertawa lagi, tapi toh ia melakukannya hamper sepenjang mala mini. Astaga, ia _benar-benar_ menyukai yunho.

Yunho masuk ke mobil dan langsung merasakan tubuhnya tersentak begitu mereka terkungkung bersama di dalam mobil. Aroma feminim Jaejoong meresap ke kepalanya. Jaejoong berada begitu dekat dengan dirinya sekarang hingga ia hampir bisa mngecap wanita itu.

Semalaman ini Yunho mendengarkan suara halus Jaejoong yang beraksen Selatan yang enak didengar, memperhatikan lidah dan bibir Jaejoong bergerak sementara ia membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya kalau bibir dan lidah itu menyentuh tubuhnya, membayangkan Jaejoong berada dalam pelukannya selagi mereka bercinta sampai Jaejoong memekik karena kenikmatan.

Ketertarikan kepada jaejoong membuat Yunho bingung, mengapa ia harus merasakan sekarang, saat ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di zaman Jaejoong dan mengenal wanita itu lebih jauh lagi?

Terkutuklah para Dewi Takdir. Mereka memang gemar mempermainkan kehidupan fana.

Mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut dari benaknya, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke hotel di mana wanita itu menginap.

"Kau tidak tinggal di sini?" Tanya Yunho sembari memakirkan mobil di tempat parker.

"Aku hanya menginap selama akhir pecan untuk mempelajari permadani tadi." Jaejoong membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Yunho keluar lalu membukakan intu untuk Jaejoong, kemudian mengantar Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong bimbang di depan pintu sewaktu mendongak memandang Yunho dan hawa panas membara yang terpancar dari mata memikat Yunho. Pria itu sangat panas dan seksi dengan cara yang sungguh berbahaya.

Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Yunho tidak meminta nomer teleponnya. _Email-nya _saja tidak.

Sial.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jaejoong. "Aku sangat bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Aku juga. Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku."

_Cium aku. _Kata-kata itu melintas di benak Jaejoong secara tak terduga. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya kalau tubuh pria ini bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Yang mengejutkannya. Jaejoong mengetahuinya begitu Yunho menariknya, memeluknya dan memagut bibirnya.

Yunho menggeram karena sensasi yang di timbulkan oleh Jaejoong sementara ia mengepalkan tangan di belakang punggung wanita itu. Ia mendekap Jaejoong saat setiap serat tubuhnya terbakar ingn menaklukkan Jaejoong. Lidah Jaejoong menyapu lidahnya, menggodanya, menyiksanya.

Jaejoong menyapukan tangan di tengkuk Yunho, membuat sekujur tubuh Yunho bergidik. Yunho memejamkan mata sambil mengerahkan semua indranya untuk merasakan Jaejoong. Mulut Jaejoong seperti madu, dan tangan jaejoong lembut serta hangat di kulitnya. Aroma tubuh Jaejoongseperti wanita dan bunga, dan Yunho suka mendengar mendengar napas Jaejoong yang terengah-engah saat Jaejoong membalas gairahnya dengan gairah wanita itu sendiri.

_Taklukkan dia. _Binatang di dalam diri Yunho bergerak sambil menggeram buas. Binatang itu menggertakkan gigi dan mencakari bagian manusia dari dirinya, memerintahkannya menyerahkan kemanusiannya. Binatang itu menginginkan jaejoong.

Yunho hampir tak berdaya ketika di hadapkan pada serangan itu, dan tangannya gemetar selagi berjuang untuk menahan diri. Ia menggeram karennaya.

Jaejoong mengerang begitu merasakan Yunho yang kuat memeluknya. Ia terimpit rapat-rapat di dada Yunho hingga ia bisa merasakan jantung yunho berdebar di payudaranya.

Intensitas Yunho melingkupinya, memenuhinya, membuatnya terbakar oleh hasrat yang vulkanik. Yang dapat Jaejoong pkirkan hanyalah melucuti pakaian Yunho dan mencari tahu apakah tubuh Yunho sespektakuler yang terasa.

Yunho menyandarkan punggung Jaejoong ke pintu, mendesaknya ke sana sambil memperdalam ciuman. Aroma Yunho yang hangat dan maskulin memenuhi indra-indra Jaejoong, membuatnya kewalahan.

Yunho mengangkat bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong kemudian turun melalui pipi jaejoong, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke leher wanita itu. "Iziinkan aku bercinta denganmu, Joongie," bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong. "Aku mau merasakan tubuhmu yang hangat dan lembut dala pelukanku. Merasakan napasmu di kulit telanjangku."

TBC

Jang jang jang oke part 3 udah menunggu bagi yang setia membaca jangn lupa RNRnya ya Ri-chan tunggu . _Appa pake izin segala biasanya juga nggk izin langsung serang _ ayoo di izinin ngk yasama umma apa masih mau jual mahal sama appa?


	4. Chapter 4

_DRAGONSWAN_

_(Remake by Sherrilyn Kenyon)_

_Jungri27 _

_Rate M_

_Paranormal Romance_

_Yunjae (GS) and other_

_Balas review :_

_Onkey shipper04 : nah ini jawabanya di part 4 eumma ksih izin atau enggak_

_Jongindo : oke ini udah di lanjutkan maaf telat _

_MyBabyWonKyu : gimana ya jelasinnya ?_

_Lipminnie : menurut lip NCkah di chap ini?_

_c.c : wakss atuttt di ancem, yunpa itu ngk abadi_

_ruixi1 : iyaaaa_

_guest : okee_

_Rly. : okee udahh di lajut sama yunn_

Part 4

Yunho menyandarkan punggung Jaejoong ke pintu, mendesaknya ke sana sambil memperdalam ciuman. Aroma Yunho yang hangat dan maskulin memenuhi indra-indra Jaejoong, membuatnya kewalahan.

Yunho mengangkat bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong kemudian turun melalui pipi jaejoong, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke leher wanita itu. "Iziinkan aku bercinta denganmu, Joongie," bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong. "Aku mau merasakan tubuhmu yang hangat dan lembut dala pelukanku. Merasakan napasmu di kulit telanjangku."

Semestinya Jaejoong tersinggung mendengar usulan Yunho. Mereka baru saja berkenalan. Namun betapa pun kerasnya ia berusaha untuk memerintahkan dirinya mengakhiri semua ini, ia tidak mampu.

Di lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan hal yang sama. Terlepas dari semua akal sehat-semua kewarasan-ia mendambakan Yunho.

Di sepanjang hidupnya ia belum pernah berbuat seperti ini. Belum pernah sekali pun. Namun ia mendapati dirinya sudah membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Yunho masuk.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam saking leganya sembari berjuang untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia belum pernah sangat nyaris menggunakan kekuatannya terhadap seorang wanita. Mempengaruhi kehendak bebas manusia terlarang bagi kaumnya kecuali kalau untuk mnyelamatkan diri atau menyelamatkan orang lain. Ia pernah melanggar peratuan tersebut satu atau dua kali demi mencapai tujuan.

Malam ini, jika Jaejoong menolaknya, Yunho yakin ia akan melanggarnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menolaknya. Syukurlah.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong meletakkan kartu kuncinta di meja rias. Jaejoong bimbang dan Yunho merasakan kecanggungannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengulas senyum ragu untuk Yunho. "Aku tahu."

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong lalu menatap mata hitam itu. "Kau cantik sekali"

Jaejoong menahan napas sewaktu Yunho menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria itu lalu memagut bibirnya lagi. Dari semua yang terjadi mala mini, tidak ada yang masuk akal bagi Jaejoong. Begitu pula dengan semua perasaannya. Ia berpegangan kepada Yunho sambil mencari penjelasan tantang mengapa ia mempersilahkan pria itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Mengapa ia mau bercinta dengan Yunho. Orang asing. Pria yang tidak ia kenal. Pria yang mungkin tidak akan ia lihat lagi. Manum semua itu tidak penting. Yang penting hanyalah momen ini-memeluk Yunho erat-erat dan menahan Yunho di kamarnya selama mungkin.

Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho membebaskan rambutnya hingga terurai di punggungnya. Yunho menurunkan mantel dari bahunya, dan ia membiarkan mantel itu jatuh ke lantai. Menaikkan tangan di lengan Jaejoong. Yunho mundur untuk menatapnya dengan mata yang lapar. Belum pernah ada pria yang menatapnya dengan sorot yang seperti ini. Sorot penuh damba, kepemilikan total.

Takut dan bersemangat, Jaejoong membantu Yunho melepaskan mantel tebalnya. Dengan mata gelap yang memancarkan gairah yang tak terpuaskan, Yunho menanggalkan jasnya lalu melemparnya ke samping tanpa memusingkan apakah jas itu akan kusut nanti. Persetan dengan setelannya yang tak tercela. Jaejoong senang karena ia lebih berarti dari pada setelan itu bagi Yunho.

Yunho mengendurkan dasinya lalu melepaskannya lewat kepala.

Mata Yunho melembut ketika jaejoong bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong lalu mnggigiti ujung jemarinya, membuat kenikmatan melilitnya. Kemudian Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong ke kancing kemejanya dan memperhatikan wanita itu dengan intens.

Panas dan mendambakan Yunho, Jaejoong membuka kancing kemeja Yunho, mengamati selagi ia mnyingkap kulit Yunho sejengkal demi sejengkal dengan perlahan dan cermat. Oh, pria ini memiliki tubuh yang tercipta dari impiannya. Otot-otot Yunho kencang, sempurna, dan di balut oleh kulit kecoklatan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat, membuat pria ini semakin mirip dengan predator, semakin berbahaya dan jantan..

Jaejoong berhenti di perut kencang Yunho yang memiliki beberapa bekas luka. Ia menelusurinya, merasakan Yunho terkesiap tajam saat jemarinya menyapu kulit yang menonjol dan berwarna lebih terang "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naga punya cakar yang tajam," bisik Yunho. "Terkadang aku tidak cukup cepat mengelak."

Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di salah satu bekas luka yang dalam di tulang panggul Yunho. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau melawan naga yang lebih kecil."

"Itu tidak terlalu menarik bagiku."

Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika Yunho menaggalkan kemeja dan ia melihat dada telanjang pria itu untuk pertama kali. Yunho menggiurkan. Jaejoong membelai dada Yunho yang kencang dank eras dengan telapak tangannya, senang merasakannya di bawah tangannya. Jaejoong menaikkan jemarinya di dada Yunho lalu ke bahu Yunho yang ramping dank eras, yang bertato naga.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai naga, ya?"

Yunho tertawa. "Ya, kau benar."

Yunho berusaha semampu mungkin untuk bersabar, menunggu Jaejoong membiasakan diri dengannya. Tapi itu sulit di lakukan kalau yang sungguh-sungguh ia inginkan hanyalah membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur dan meredakan rasa nyeri yang hebat di selangkangannya.

Yunho menggigit leher Jaejoong sambil membuka kancing _jumper-_nya dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong berdiri di depan Yunho hanya dengan memkai sepatu dan kemeja yang tidak terkancing dengan baik. Itu pemandangan paling seksi yang pernah Yunho jumpai di empat ratus tahun kehidupannya. "Apa kau selalu mengancingkan kemajamu seperti ini?"

Jaejoong mennunduk dan terkesiap. "Oh, astaga. Aku terburu-buru tadi pagi dan…"

Yunho menghentikan kata-kata Jaejoong dengan ciuman. "Jangan menyesal," bisiknya di bibir Jaejoong. "Aku menyukainya"

"Kau pria yang sangat aneh."

"Dan kau seorang dewi"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala kepada Yunho saat pria itu menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan tangan di otot-otot Yunho, yang menngencang karena Yunho meregangkannya. Menyentuh otot-otot itu membuat air liur Jaejoong menggenang. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan lembut di kasur, kemudian melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kakinya dan melemparkannya ke belakang.

Jaejoong mengerang begitu melihat dan merasakan mulut Yunho di tubuhnya, bagaimana Yunho sepertinya menyukai tubuhnya. Kenikmatan menghujam perut Jaejoong sementara tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut dan mendambakan Yunho memenuhinya.

Jaejoong sangat menginginkan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya hingga ia takut ia akan meledak menjadi lidah api karena bara api yang merambat di sekujur merasakan kelembapan Jaejoong di kulitnya saat ia meluncur di atas wanita itu. Tubuhnya berteriak menginginkan tubuh Jaejoong, tapi ia belum puas. Ia ingin menikmati Jaejoong, mengingat setiap jengkal dari tubuh indah Jaejoong.

Yang ia rasakan terhadap Jaejoong membuat Yunho terheran-heran. Ia belum pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Pada suatu tingkat yang janggal Jaejoong memberinya kedamaian, ketentraman, Jaejoong mengisi kehampaan dalam hatinya yang hancur. Yunho menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong sementara tangan Jaejoong menjelajahi punggungnya. "Kau terasa sangat nikmat di bawahku," bisik Yunho ketika ia meresapi esensi Jaejoong ke dalam dirinya. Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan gemetar. Kata-kata Yunho menyenangkannya.

Yunho mencumbu leher Jaejoong, janggut Yunho menggoda kulitnya dengan lembut sementara tangan Yunho menjelajahi tubuhnya. Jaejoong mendesis karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh jemari Yunho yang mencumbunya, dan ia melengkungkan punggungnya. Lidah Yunho menjilatinya, membuat tubuhnya menggelayar dan berdenyut. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat geombang ketakutan melandanya. "Aku mau kau tahu kalau aku tidak biasa melakukan ini."

Yunho bertopang dengan lengannya untuk memandang Jaejoong. Ia menekankan pinggulnya ke tengah paha Jaejoong. Hawa panas Yunho di sana sudah cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong liar karena hasrat.

"My lady, kalau menurutku kau sudah biasa melakukan ini, aku tidak aka nada di sini bersamamu sekarang." Sorot mata Yunho semakin intens, membuat Jaejoong terpana. "Aku mengenalmu Joongie. Kau dan dinding-dinding penghalangmu yang kau bangun di sekelilingmu untuk menjaga jarak dengan semua orang."

"Tapi kau ada di sini."

"Aku ada di sini karena aku mengetahui kesedihan yang ada dalam hatimu. Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya terbangun di pagi hari, kesepian, dan mendambakan seseorang yang bisa menemaniku."

Hati Jaejoong tersentuh ketika Yunho mengucapkan hal-hal yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. "Mengapa _kau_ kesepian? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pria yang sangat tampan tanpa antrean wanita yang rela berkelahi di belakangnya."

"Penampilan bukan segalanya di dunia ini, My Lady. Penampilan tidak menjamin seseorang tidak kesepian. Hati tidak melihat dari mata."

Jaejoong menelan ludah sewaktu mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Apa Yunho bersungguh-sungguh? Atau semua ini kebohongan yang Yunho katakana kepadanya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik tentang apa yang ia lakukan dengan pria itu? Jaejoong tidak tahu. Tapi Jaejoong ingin mempercayai Yunho. Ia ingin meredakan penderitaan yang ia lihat di mata Yunho yang lapar. Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong lalu melepaskan sepatu dan celananya.

Jaejoong gemetar ketika akhirnya ia melihat Yunho telanjang bulat. Seperti binatang buas berbahaya dan garang yang bergerak dengan tangkas di bawah sinar bulan, Yunho luar biasa. Sangat mempesona. Setiap jengkal tubuh Yunho berotot, kencang, dan di balut oleh kulit kecoklatan paling indah yang pernah dilihat oleh Jaejoong. Satu-satunya cela pada tubuh sempurna Yunho terletak pada bekas-bekas lukan yang ada di punggung, pinggul dan kakinya. Semuanya benar-benar tampak seperti cakaran dan gigitan binatang buas. Begitu Yunho kembali bergabung bersama Jaejoong di tempat tidur, Jaejoong menarik ikatan rambut Yunho, membuat rambutnya tergerai membingkai wajahnya yang tamapan dan terkesan bejat.

"Kau tampak seperti kepala suku barbar,"

Kata Jaejoong, membelai rambut lembut Yunho yang tergerai. Ia menelusuri garis-garis rumi dari tato di wajah Yunho.

"Mmm," gumam Yunho

Jaejoong memegangi kepala Yunho di dadanya sementara lidah pria itu menggodanya. Riak-riak kenikamatan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Jaejoong membelai tubuh Yunho yang kekar, kemudian lengan dan bahu pria itu, sementara pikirannya di kaburkan oleh kabut gairah yang asing. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh sedang terjadi padanya. Seiring dengan setiap hembusan napas, sentuhan Yunho terasa semakin intens. Berlipat ganda. Bukannya satu lidah yang menjilatinya, Jaejoong bersumpah ia bisa merasakan ratusan lidah. Kulitnya seperti hidup dan di pijat secara bersamaan.

Yunho mendesis sewaktu kekuatannya meliputi tubuhnya. Seks selalu mempertajam indra-indra kaumnya. Intensitasdari kenikmatan fisik sangat diinginkan oleh kaumnya karena dapat memberi peningkatan kepada diri mereka serta sihir mereka. Hebatnya adalah biasanya peningkatan kekuatan. Itu bertahan seharian, dan dalam seks yang benar-benar dahsyat, dua hari.

Jelas, Jaejoong akan memberinya peningkatan selama dua hari. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan melihat mata Jaejoong menerawang serta liar. Kekuatan-kekuatan Yunho juga memengaruhi Jaejoong. Stimulasi fisik bagi manusia lebih kuat lagi ketimbang bagi kaum Yunho.

Yunho langsung tahu begitu Jaejoong larut di dalam kenikmatan sentuhan gaibnya. Dinding-dinding penghalang dan perintang Jaejoong runtuh, ia menyandarkan kepala ke belakang lalu memekik saat orgasme melandanya.

"Nah, begitu," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. "Jangan melawannya."

Jaejoong tidak melawannya. Sebaliknya, ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada Yunho lalu menggapai-gapai meraih tubuh Yunho. Yunho mengerang sewaktu ia memasrahkan diri kepada semanagat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjelajahi setiap Jengkal kulit Yunho dengan tangan dan mulutnya. Yunho berguling dan menarik berguling dan menarik Jaaejoong ke atasnya, di mana Jaejoong mengangkangi pinggangnya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu bicara sekarang , dan suatu bagian dari dirinya menyesalinya. Jaejoong di kuasai oleh hasrat. Seks yang panas dan menggebu. Dengan mata liar dan lapar, Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan mencongdongkan badan ke depan untuk menjilati rahang Yunho sambil menggigit-gigit sampai ke bibir pria itu.

Jaejoong Mencium Yunho dengan menggebu, kemudian mundur. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau, kata-katanya mengejutkan Yunho.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," kata Yunho dengan jujur. "Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku kendalikan."

Jaejoong mengerang dan bergerak-gerak di atas Yunho, membuat tubuh Yunho semakin terbakar. "Aku memebutuhkanmu di dalam tubuhku, Yunho. Kumohon."

Yunho tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong. Menggulingkan Jaejoong, ia meringkuk di belakang Jaejoong saat mereka berbaring sementara Jaejoong saat mereka berbaring sementara Jaejoong memunggunginya. Yunho mengaitkan kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya.

Yunho mengepit kepala jaejoong di bawah dagunya dan mendekap erat-erat sementara ia menghunjam dalam-dalam. Yunho menggeram begitu merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang hangat dan basah sementara Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya dan menjerit.

Jaejoong belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Belum pernah ada pria yang bercinta seperti ini dengannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana Yunho melakukannya, tapi belaian-belaian itu meliputinya dengan kenikmatan terintens yang pernah ia kenal. Dan jaejoong menginginkan sentuhan Yunho lagi. Menginginkan kekuatan Yunho lagi.

Yunho menurunkan tangannya di perut Jaejoong, kemudian lebih rendah lagi. Jaejoong mendesis dan menggelinjang begitu kenikmatan menyelimutinya ketika jemari Yunho mengelusnya seiring dengan belaina pria itu. Dan Jaejoong masih merasa seperti sedang di belai oleh ribuan tangan, seolah ia sedang di mandikan oleh sentuhan Yunho, aroma tubuh pria itu.

Tidak bisa berpikir karena kenikmatan, Jaejoong membalas belaian lembut Yunho dengan belaian lembutnya. Tubuhnya terasa seperti memeiliki kehendak sendiri. Seolah kenikmatannya menjadi entitas tersendiri. Ia membutuhkan yang lebih lagi dari Yunho.

Yunho terkagum-kagum karena respon Jaejong terhadapnya. Belum pernah ada wanita manusia yang seperti ini. Kalau tidak tahu yang sebenarrnya, ia pasti sudah bersumpah kalau Jaejoong blasteran Drakos. Jaejoong menancapkan kukunya ke lengan Yunho yang memeluknya, dan waktu mencapai pelepasan lagi ia menjerit keras-keras, Yunho harus cepat2 merapalkan mantra peredam untuk mereka agar orang lain tidak mendengar Jaejoong.

Kekuatan-kekuatan Yunho bergelora, ia tersenyum cabul karenanya. Ia suka memuaskan pasangannya, dan dengan Jaejoong ia lebih senang daripada biasanya. Jaejoong berbalik sedikit dalam pelukan Yunho, memagut bibir Yunho dengan ciuman yang panas.

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong sambil mempercepat belaian-belaiannya dan membenamkan diri lebih dala lagi. Jaejoong terasa sangat nikmat baginya. Sangat hangat dan menyambut. Sangat mendekap Jaejoong erat-erat saat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya semakin menegang. Sensasi yang Jaejoong hadirkan, citarasanya, meliputi indra-indra Yunho, membuatnya linglung, membuatnya mendamba, sekaligus menentramkan.

Binatang buas di dalam diri Yunho meraung dan menggertakkan gigi saking puasnya, sedangkan pria di dalam dirinya membenamkan diri dalam-dalam ke tubuh Jaejoong dan terguncang karena kedahsyatan orgasmenya. Dengan kedua bagian dari dirinya yang terpuaskan dan bersatu, itu menjadi momen yang paling luar biasa di sepenjang hidupnya.

Jaejoong mengerang begitu merasakan pelepasan Yunho di dalam dirinya. Masih memeluk Jaejoong, Yunho semakin merapatkan Jaejoong ke dadanya. Jaejoong mendengar napas Yunho yang tidak beraturan dan merasakan jantung pria itu berdebar kencang di tulang selangkanya. Aroma tubuh Yunho yang Jantan memenuhi kepala dan hati Jaejoong, membuatnya ingin terselubung oleh tubuh Yunho selamanya.

TBC

Jang…..Jang….Jang …. Oke part 4 udah datang otte otee? Yng kmarin minta Yunjae NC tu udah, oke maslah panas engaknya mereka dri kalian sendiri oke, tapi Cuma saran aja, kalian kalau mau panas bacanya di lapangan di tenagh hari bolong pasti panas plus keringetan oke ? /ditimpuksendalreaders


End file.
